The Heart of This House
by Carley Idonea
Summary: Follow the story of Andy Darden's younger sister and her relationship with Firehouse 51 and a certain Lieutenant. Naomi Darden is a surgical intern at Gaffney Chicago Medical Center (Chicago Med) but her heart is at Chicago's infamous Firehouse 51 where her family risks their lives every day. This is set across the entire Chicago franchise (so may turn into a PD/Med crossover)
1. Prologue

**The Heart of This House**

 _Follow the story of Andy Darden's younger sister and her relationship with Firehouse 51 and a certain Lieutenant. Naomi Darden is a surgical intern at Gaffney Chicago Medical Center (Chicago Med) but her heart is at Chicago's infamous Firehouse 51 where her family risks their lives every day. This is set across the entire Chicago franchise (so may turn into a PD/Med crossover)_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Naomi was sporting a face like thunder. It was a well-known expression in Firehouse 51 and it usually meant one thing: Kelly Severide had once again stuck his foot in it.

"Twenty bucks says that those two will hook up." Otis nodded towards the firefighter running after the blonde, who could move surprisingly quickly for a tiny girl in heels.

Darden elbowed him, "Dude, that's my sister you're talking about."

"Come on, Darden." Cruz protested, "Don't you see it? You could cut the sexual tension like a birthday cake."

Casey also watched as the blonde halted and turned to face the guy who was a foot taller and hundred pounds larger than her, but who still shrunk away from her death glare, "I'm with Otis and Cruz on this one, put me down for 50$ that they're together by the end of the month."

"The end of the month is next week."

"Exactly."

Andy watched his sister interact with his best friend, pretending he didn't notice the chemistry and the passion that seemed to flow between them and had done for years. "Nah, that pretty rock on her finger isn't just for show. She's in it for the long haul with his royal douche-ness."

That pretty rock was the cause for today's blow up. Naomi had come into the station to announce her engagement and Kelly had upset her less than a minute into her visit. Sure, none of the men (and women) at 51 actually liked Naomi's now-fiancé, but there was a general agreement in the house that they would never bring it up. The younger Darden was a bit of a firecracker and no one wanted to be on the wrong side of her. No one apart from Kelly Severide, apparently, who seemed to be the cause of Naomi's bad moods from the age of thirteen.

"God, I would not want to be on the receiving end of your sister's wrath right now bro..." Cruz chuckled as the petite blonde jabbed her finger into the Lieutenant's chest.

Casey and Darden just exchanged a knowing look. They'd seen this film a hundred times before.

"Bloody Darden women," Andy muttered under his breath as he helped himself to the box of brownies that his sister had brought.

May as well enjoy the show, especially if his baby sis brought snacks.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **FC for Naomi is Niomi Smart (Youtuber).**

 **I'm still trying to work out how old the characters in the Chicago franchise are, but I'm going to say that Naomi is late 20s and in her fourth year of a surgical internship at the start of this story (I'm working off Grey's timelines, I think). I am also going to say that the Dardens, Casey and Severide grew up together (even though I believe that the three only meet at the Fire Academy in the show's timeline)**

 **As Naomi is a doctor, there will be a lot of overlap with the Chicago Med characters (and cos it's chicago, probably the PD characters too) but this is predominantly a Fire story.**

 **Please review and enjoy :) xx**


	2. A Beautiful Day

**The Heart of This House**

 _Follow the story of Andy Darden's younger sister and her relationship with Firehouse 51 and a certain Lieutenant. Naomi Darden is a surgical intern at Gaffney Chicago Medical Center (Chicago Med) but her heart is at Chicago's infamous Firehouse 51 where her family risks their lives every day. This is set across the entire Chicago franchise (so may turn into a PD/Med crossover)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – A Beautiful Day**

Between her surgical residency, studying for the boards and her extra voluntary shifts at the clinic in the South Side, Naomi had very little time to relax, let alone visit her favourite boys. So when her study group postponed their session, there was no doubt in her mind about how she was spending her morning. She whipped up a batch of her famous salted caramel brownies and drove herself down to the firehouse.

"Hot Stuff in the house!" Naomi smiled as Hermann's voice echoed around the firehouse, announcing her arrival.

"Morning Christopher! You know one day Andy is going to kick your ass with all these nicknames."

"We can't help that Andy's baby sister is a bombshell." Casey appeared from behind the truck and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

She inhaled the familiar smoky scent that followed her brother's co-workers, her heart doing the usual skip as she watched the team wipe sweat off their brows and reached up to rub a patch of soot from Matt's cheek.  
"You guys just get back in?" Her surrogate brother nodded, and then pulled her hand back from his cheek, raising his eyebrow and inspecting her new bling. She tapped the side of her nose, wanting to make a big announcement. Although, with her brother and his mouth, the entire Firehouse probably knew, including the first watch idiots.

"Hey look! It's my Nimbob!"

"Andrew, I thought we agreed that you weren't going to call me that anymore."

"No, _you_ agreed that I wasn't going to call you that anymore."

"You are such a child." The team watched the two glared at one another, each one staring the other down. Almost thirty years of practice meant that these two knew exactly how to push the right buttons. Naomi had her jaw set, watching her brother's face for any sign of weakness. They both cracked at the same moment, Naomi breaking into her signature dazzling smile and crashing into her brother for a hug. He reached up and she grabbed his hand, "Touch my hair and I end you."

Naomi held up a container, "I brought provisions."

The team swarmed around her; her brownies were legendary.

Joe asked through a mouthful of chocolate, "So Naomi, are you bringing the boyfriend to the gala this weekend?"

She tried to keep her smile from turning into a grin but failed, "Actually, that's why I'm here… I've got some news." She held up her hand, twitching her finger and flashing the obnoxiously large rose gold ring that Harrison had presented to her a month before.

A stunned silence washed over the group who were glancing between her hand, her face and searching for a reaction from her brother behind her. Naomi knew that they didn't like Harrison; they really weren't very good at hiding their true feelings. They'd always tolerated him though, because they knew how Naomi felt about him. She knew that the reception to this news would be a little frosty, she wasn't expecting a full ten seconds of silence.

"Oh my god, congratulations Naomi sweetheart!" "Let me see that diamond!" "Congratulations Naomi." Naomi presented her hand to Hermann, who drew his breath at the very expensive piece of metal adorning her finger. She had been putting off showing everyone the ring, especially since most of the people that she actually cared about were on public servant salaries and the ring probably cost more than their rent for a year. She looked back at her brother, who she expected had shot the signature Darden Death glare at his team to kick off the buzzing around her news. She was passed around the group, receiving hugs and kisses from Truck 81 and from Chief Boden and Connie who had come out onto the apparatus floor as word spread through the Firehouse that Naomi was here. Just as the initial buzz of 'excitement' had died down, Squad 3 rolled up.

"There's my favourite girl!" Severide was out of the truck before Tony had completely brought it to a stop and Naomi stifled a giggle as her friend stumbled slightly across the floor towards her.

"Hey Kelly!" He engulfed her in a hug in three strides and she struggled slightly against his very strong grip. She laughed out loud and looked up at the guy who released his hold slightly, "You stink. Will you let me go please?"

He did so reluctantly but kept an arm over her shoulder as they joined the Truck group and as Squad noticed Naomi's batch of brownies. Naomi had been regretting this conversation with Kelly the most. He'd been stupidly protective of her growing up, even more so than her brother and Matt, mostly because he was the biggest of the trio and had a reputation for beating up the boys who even so much looked sideways at Naomi. This had continued into adulthood and Kelly had been sure to wear a very tight t-shirt when he met Harrison, just to emphasise that he could crush him in less than a heartbeat. Naomi had pretended not to notice Andy and Matt holding him back when Harrison had made a show of kissing her. Hermann smiled at the pair, "So, Kelly…. have you heard Naomi's big news?"

Naomi sucked air in through her teeth, "Um…. it's about Harrison"

"Did you guys finally end things? Thank god, that guy was a serious tool… I'm pretty sure that he was only with you because…"

Kelly became aware of Andy making violent neck cutting motions behind his sister's back and he watched her expression become thunderous.

"You know what, forget it… I will see you all this weekend." She turned on her heel, and as she did the newly placed ring glinted on her finger.

"Ah, shit."

Casey hit Kelly on the back, "Nice job, Severide."

"Go fix things with my sister, you jackass." Andy shook his head; it was almost comical how Kelly Severide never failed to piss off Naomi.

xxx

"Is she really going to marry him though?" Gabby had already seen the ring, when they'd had their last girls' night.

Shay frowned from the back of her ambo, "I sincerely hope not. She deserves better."

"What? Like Severide?" They too were watching the interaction between the Squad Lieutenant and the pretty blonde, while restocking their rig.

Leslie laughed and threw a pack at her partner, "Yeah I am not getting in on that bet."

xxx

Naomi was fuming. She knew that the conversation with Kelly was going to be unpleasant, but she had not expected it to go that badly. Kelly had always been an ass, but for him this was a new low. She could hear him running behind her to catch up.

"Wait. Naomi! Please wait." She ignored him. "Pixie, please."

The old nickname made her stop in her tracks and she rounded on him, "Why do you still call me that?"

"You'll always be my Pixie, Naomi." He grabbed her hand and ran his finger over the ring, "Congratulations."

"You don't need to pretend to be happy for me; you've made it perfectly clear that you don't like Harrison."

"It's not that I don't like him Naomi; I just think you could do better… I mean, the guy is an ass! Do you really see yourself smiling and waving and being a trophy wife, soccer mom…?"

"Trophy wife? Jeez, Kelly….He's your age!" She interrupted, and Kelly grimaced as he realised how much of a hole he was digging himself.

"You know what I mean Pixie, he's only with you because you'll look great on his arm when he runs for senator."

"Gee thanks. Okay, you know what, I take that all back… Pretend to be happy for me… I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore." She turned to walk away, feeling her temper boiling over.

"Naomi, please…"

"No, Kelly! Enough!" She turned back to him, and jabbed him in the chest with her finger, "You think that you can just waltz around with your stupid squad jacket and walk all over everyone. Now I get that you don't like Harrison… hell I get that you _all_ don't like Harrison… but I love him, okay? So you're just going to have to deal with that… and now I need to go to work."

Severide watched as Naomi stormed over to her car and, as she swung the door open, looking back at him, he was sure he saw tears streak down her cheeks. Cursing himself, he wandered back into the firehouse where Casey and Darden leant against the side of Truck 81 watching the exchange between him and Naomi.

"Great job there, Severide."

"Shut up, Casey."

The Truck lieutenant responded by holding out the box of brownies.

"Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61. Multiple Vehicle Accident…"

"Let's go! I'll deal with you later!" Darden poked at his friend, who laughed and headed towards the Squad rig.

xxxx

Naomi was still muttering under her breath when she pulled into the staff parking lot at Chicago Med. She was early for her shift, but it meant that she could grab a cup of coffee before she started her rounds. It also meant that she could get in a look at the patient notes and nab all the good cases. Even though she was a fourth year resident and had picked her specialty (Trauma - she loved working in the ER; she handled herself well under pressure), the environment at Chicago Med was still cut throat and she had to do rotations in all the departments. Today she was in cardiology, which wasn't all bad because Dr Downey was an amazing surgeon, albeit, a pain in the ass.

"Morning Maggie!" Naomi had grabbed some coffees from the cart outside the entrance to the hospital and was taking her usual route through the ER so that she could drop the caffeine off for Maggie, April and Nat.  
The charge nurse smiled as the blonde handed over the paper cup, "There is my ray of sunshine! How are you this morning?"

Naomi shot her a withering look and left the remaining coffees on the nurse's station, "I stopped at the Firehouse this morning to tell the boys about this stupid sparkly thing and it did not go too well."

"I'm sorry Naomi. Get yourself up to cardiology; I heard that Downey has a surgery scheduled for this afternoon that he wants you to assist on."

"Ohhh, exciting." The blonde nodded, almost running into April as she was updating her patient files, "Hey babe! I got you coffee!"

"You're an angel! Drinks later?"

Naomi smiled, "I'm sure it's time for another girl's night."

"That's true, we haven't had one since you put a ring on it…" April danced her hand about, laughing.

"Alright Beyoncé, I'll see you later." Naomi was almost at the door, preparing herself for a day with Downey.

"Hold on, Naomi!" Maggie called after her, putting down the phone, "I need you today! Alright everybody, listen up! We've got a massive trauma coming in; multiple casualties from a car pile-up! I need you to clear as many beds as possible, move them up to the other wards!"

Naomi was used to days like this in the ER; the number of traumas that she'd walked in on at the start of her shift meant that she was in her scrubs and ready to work, including tipping the scalding cup of caffeine down her throat, in less than a minute. Then the casualties started rolling in. It was going to be a long shift. It's what she needed to get the Firehouse fiasco out of her head. " _It's a beautiful day to save lives…"_ Naomi muttered sarcastically, pulling her wind swept hair out of her face and meeting Gabby and Leslie at the door with a casualty.

* * *

 **A.N. Thank you so much for the amazing response to this story, I'm a little overwhelmed with how lovely everyone is being in the reviews. It's been a while since I've written anything that wasn't for my degree and this story has been kicking around for a while.**

 **In all honesty, I'm not super happy with this chapter, but I just want to get into the exciting bits of this story so I'm posting it anyway.**

 **Please review (I'd love some honest feedback, and any suggestions you may have especially about how this story can cross over into PD).**

 **All my love,**

 **~ C.I**

 **xxx**


	3. One More Shot at Forgiveness

**The Heart of this House**

 _Follow the story of Andy Darden's younger sister and her relationship with Firehouse 51 and a certain Lieutenant. Naomi Darden is a surgical intern at Gaffney Chicago Medical Center (Chicago Med) but her heart is at Chicago's infamous Firehouse 51 where her family risks their lives every day. This is set across the entire Chicago franchise (so may turn into a PD/Med crossover)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – One More Shot at Forgiveness**

"You know, the bastard didn't even ask my dad's permission." Andy downed his beer, looking over at Kelly who was nursing a whiskey. They'd had a rough shift and Severide was still miserable after his fight with Naomi.

"Seriously?" Casey finished his own drink and waved over the bartender for refills, "How did your parents take that?"

Darden shrugged, "They know better than to bring it up. Naomi is happy and that's all that matters to them." His mother had been devastated and his father furious; but the arguments at family dinners regarding Naomi's relationship with the arrogant idiot were so frequent that the topic was usually glossed over very quickly.

"So despite the fact that the guy is a complete ass…" Kelly started, his voice expressionless.

Andy interrupted his friend, "Severide, will you just call her and apologise? You're no fun when you're like this."

Kelly and Naomi were always fighting about something, so conversations like this occurred at least once a week. Usually it took a number of pleading messages from her brother before she answered the phone to a highly intoxicated and apologetic Severide. For as long as they had been friends, Andy and Matt had never understood Kelly's relationship with the younger Darden. They fought like siblings - more so than Andy and Naomi had when they were teenagers – and Kelly was more protective of Naomi than Andy ever dared to be. Yet, she was always the first person he called after a crap day (and vice versa), the only person who had seen him cry and although he didn't like to admit it often, she was the only person who _really_ mattered to him. It was the same for Naomi. The girls of Ambulance 61 chalked it up to sexual tension and so did Matt. Andy didn't want to hear that about his baby sister and best friend. Besides both parties denied it fervently.

"She won't take my calls. You know what she's like when she's mad at me." Casey and Andy rolled their eyes and shared a look.

"To be fair bro, you did say stuff about her fiancé…" Matt said tentatively, knowing that his friend would either get defensive or storm out.

Kelly pulled out his wallet and slapped a note on the bar, "Oh come on Severide…"

He tipped back the whiskey, slammed it on the bar very deliberately and walked out of the bar, side stepping the three separate girls who tried to hit on him in the short walk between his bar stool and the door.

xxx

Naomi was curled up on her bed with a bridal magazine and a very large glass of red wine. She was flicking through the glossy pages, not really looking at anything. It had been a rough day; she'd lost a kid on the table and the cases that Gabby and Leslie had been ferrying in from the crash site were getting worse with every trip. She hadn't stopped all day, even when Maggie tried to force her to take a break. Keeping busy had been a good call, especially since her fight with Kelly had put her in a crap mood. She wanted nothing more than to punch his stupid face, but her boxing session with Gabby's brother wasn't for another two days. She was just pouring herself another glass of wine when her phone rang.

She almost didn't pick up when she saw the caller ID, but her mood meant that she couldn't be bothered to screen his calls for the rest of the evening.

"What?" She answered shortly.

She heard him take a deep breath on the other side of the phone, "I'm sorry Pixie."

"Hmm…" She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily, but her current level of intoxication meant that she was in a forgiving mood. It didn't help that his old nickname always melted her into putty, "Are you now?"

Kelly could tell that Naomi had had about the same amount to drink as he had; her voice became very sultry when she had been drinking, "Look Naomi, you know how it is with Andy, Matt and I… No guy you are with is ever going to be good enough for you and…"

"Yeah, Kelly but Andy and Matt weren't compete asses about my fiancé…" Naomi countered, drawing her knees up to her chest.

He sighed, "I just want what is best for you."

"And you don't think Harrison is best for me…"

"Naomi, I don't want to get into this again… Will you please let me apologise?" Kelly leant against his car.

Naomi realised how tightly she was gripping her wine glass and decided to set it down before she shattered it, "Sure, go for it."

"I am really sorry that I upset you Pixie. I know that you love this guy, so if marrying him makes you happy then I guess that makes me happy."

She reached for her wine glass again after a long pause, mostly just to wind Kelly up, "Okay, you're forgiven. Just… promise me that you'll come to the wedding."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away. You are aware that we're walking you down the aisle right?" Kelly felt a weight lift off his shoulders as his favourite girl forgave him. Every time he screwed up with Naomi, he was worried that she wouldn't forgive him - that this would be the last straw.

"You'll have to fight off my dad," Naomi laughed, imagining how _that_ conversation would end. She paused, "How was your shift?"

"Hell. Yours?"

"Worse."

Kelly grimaced; he'd pulled the casualties out of the wreckage and sent them off to Naomi, "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just… I wish I could get out there you know. There was this little girl..."

They had this conversation at least once a month, almost as often as he had to phone her to apologise for fucking up, "You're a great doctor though, Pixie, and an incredible surgeon. How many lives did you save today? "

"But just think of how many more I could save if I was out in the field…"

"You know that your brother would kill you if you even considered giving up your residency."

"I know." _And Harrison would have a lot to say as well_ , she added silently.

Kelly smiled, "Go to bed, Pixie. You've had a long day."

"Alright," A wave of exhaustion suddenly washed over her, "And Kelly. Get a damn cab."

* * *

 **A.N. This chapter and the next were initially supposed to be one chapter but there was just too much going on so I decided to split them into two. I'm also supposed to be studying for finals, which is why the chapters aren't going up as quickly as I'd like. (3 weeks though, and then I can write as much as I want!)**

 **I'm loving all the reviews of this story; I really appreciate them! I'm also loving the suggestions, and might ask for opinions in later chapters. There's lots of exciting stuff that I have planned, but I'm not sure where to slot them into the CF timeline (basically, before or after Andy dies - sadly that's something that isn't going to change in this story). I know we haven't met Harrison's character yet, so I should probably write him into the next chapter.**

 **So, what do we think? Should Naomi marry Harrison? Or should she call off the wedding? And should this all transpire before or after the tragic events of the pilot episode. This is turning into a _very_ slow burn fic and is becoming a bit Severide-centric. Please let me know if you like this, or if I should make this story slightly more episodic (i.e. EXCITING THINGS WILL HAPPEN). There are a few CF and CPD (and med) story lines that I want to insert Naomi into as well as story arcs of my own making. If you have any fav episodes that you want me to include, I'll add them to my list.**

 **I've also have set up a Polyvore account for this story, mostly because I love creating background and backstory and creating outfits for my characters. Search 'heartofthishouse' if you'd like to see Naomi's wardrobe from chapter 1**

 **Please review and keep leaving all your lovely suggestions. Now, it's 1am and I should really go to bed. (I'll try post the next chapter tomorrow, but I'm currently not very happy with it)**

 **~ C.I**

 **(Also, I might need to change the rating on this, as I'm getting a little mouthy)**

 **xxx**


	4. You Get Shot For Crossing the Boundary

**The Heart of this House**

 _Follow the story of Andy Darden's younger sister and her relationship with Firehouse 51 and a certain Lieutenant. Naomi Darden is a surgical intern at Gaffney Chicago Medical Center (Chicago Med) but her heart is at Chicago's infamous Firehouse 51 where her family risks their lives every day. This is set across the entire Chicago franchise (so may turn into a PD/Med crossover)_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - You Get Shot For Crossing the Boundary**

Naomi usually loved the CFD galas – she loved any excuse to get out of the scrubs and into the heels – but after the last argument with Kelly and Firehouse 51's reaction to her engagement, she was nervous. Sure she and Kelly had sorted everything out and Connie had organised a congratulations bouquet, but this was different. She hadn't worn the ring to an event yet; something that Harrison's mother had something to say about. Harrison's mother had something to say about everything. _Stupid interfering cow._ She'd insisted that Naomi get her hair styled for the gala, and sent over a designer dress that was possibly the ugliest garment Naomi had ever seen. Naomi conceded on the hair, but the dress stayed in the wardrobe, hidden behind her senior prom dress. She'd maybe consider wearing it to one of Harrison's law firm parties, but not to the CFD gala. Harrison had raised an eyebrow when she came downstairs in a dress that didn't match his tie, but chose not to say anything. "You look lovely, darling."

Naomi had been dress shopping with Gabby and Leslie and had found a black strapless dress that was still CFD gala appropriate but flattering enough to piss off her soon to be mother-in-law. According to the girls, flattering meant revealing. Leslie was also wearing black, while Gabby was pushing the boat out and went for red. They had joked around in the boutique but there was no denying that the trio were going to drop some jaws.

The gala was like a fairy-tale: grand ballroom, sweeping staircase, low hung chandeliers. Naomi loved her annual Cinderella moment for this very reason that the venue for the gala was astounding. She wasn't known for being shy, but she felt all eyes on her as she descended the staircase and was incredibly nervous. She tried to convince herself that in was because she was hanging onto Harrison's arm and that the ring was linked to a giant flashing neon sign above them. Searching for the girls to give her a reassuring smile (she was convinced she was going to topple down the stairs), her eyes instead fell upon her brother, who was sporting an expression she had never seen before. That was a lie. She _had_ seen that expression before. It was the same goofy, gormless, speechless expression that had covered his face when Heather had walked down the aisle.

"Close your mouth, Andrew, you are not a codfish." Naomi smiled, playfully hitting her brother on the arm. Her brother raised an eyebrow at the reference, but held her at an arm's length.

"You look incredible, Nimbob." Naomi put her hand to her warming cheek, as Matt nodded his agreement.

"Where is your wife?" Naomi asked when she had finally gotten a handle on her blush and the compliments had eventually died down.

"With Hallie and the girls… They're around here somewhere."  
Sure enough, Heather and Hallie appeared, arms linked pushing through the crowd to reach them, Naomi hugged both women who were giving her approving looks as they took in her appearance.

"Well hey there Cinderella." Heather commented, balancing her clutch and two glasses of champagne while trying to hug her sister-in-law.

Naomi frowned, "I'm not sure if that counts as a compliment, Heather. Who has the boys tonight?"

"One of Hermann's babysitters," Heather looked worried, "She's got them _all_ tonight."

Laughing, Naomi waved at Gabby and Leslie over Matt's shoulder, they had been cornered by someone important looking in their attempt to join the group, "Well, good luck to her."

Naomi jumped slightly as she felt two hands on her waist and a quiet voice whispering against her neck, "Wow". She smiled as Kelly appeared in her peripheral and planted the lightest kiss on her cheek. He lingered there slightly longer than she anticipated so their faces were inches apart as she turned to greet him.

"Hi," she breathed, slightly thrown by their intimacy, his hand was still lightly brushing her waist. Andy noticed this exchange and quickly engaged Harrison in a discussion, so that they could pull themselves together. He could see the glares that Naomi's fiancé was shooting into the back of Kelly's head. After a few more seconds of something that Andy had never seen between his little sister and his best friend, Naomi came to her senses and touched Kelly's hand. Like he'd been shocked, he pulled his hand from the small of her back waist and quickly moved away from their group.

Naomi let out a breath that she'd held while she had locked eyes with Kelly, "I need a drink."

xxx

Naomi was feeling claustrophobic; Harrison had had his arm around her waist all night. She felt like she was on a leash. After about three hours of small talk and showing off the engagement to everyone they encountered, she extracted herself from his clutches and went out onto the roof top garden that had the most spectacular view of Chicago. She leant against the railing next to a familiar body.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I needed a minute," Naomi sighed, and Kelly noticed the same sultry tone that he'd heard on the phone a few days prior. He'd been drinking heavily to deal with Harrison draping himself over Naomi after their moment when she arrived looking like a bombshell. He'd noticed her sneaking a few shots at the bar while downing flutes of champagne faster than he'd ever seen her.

"You seriously look beautiful."

"Kelly…" Naomi felt his hand sliding down her arm, pulling her closer. She leant away from him as she smelt the alcohol on his breath, "Kelly, you've been drinking."

"You can't turn up looking like this…" Naomi shrugged uncomfortably as Kelly's lips hovered above her neck. She tried pushing against his chest, forgetting how strong he was, "And expect me not to…"

"Whoa, Kelly, what are you doing?" Again she tried pushing against him, but his arm was tightly wound around her waist. He pulled her into his body, trying to turn her into him.

"Kelly!" Naomi placed both her hands on his chest, pushing back and staring up at him in horror, "Stop!"

Severide looked down at the beautiful blonde, through an alcohol haze, feeling the perfect figure in his arms, searching for something in the two chocolate brown eyes. Instead he found a face that he was not expecting: Naomi's.

"Oh my god," He moved her away from him, " _Fuck,_ Naomi. I... I'm so… _Shit."_

"Kelly, what the hell was that? We agreed that you don't do that."

xxx

Kelly Severide had not made a move on Naomi Darden since the night after her 20th birthday, when they'd both had enough alcohol to sterilize an entire OR. Luckily, or so they'd agreed a few days later, they'd been interrupted by a phone call from Naomi's best friend. A few minutes later, Kelly was holding back her hair as she emptied her stomach. After that any relations between them, they decided, would be an awful idea. Naomi remembered that conversation very clearly.

 _Quite a few years ago…_

 _Naomi had eventually slept off her hangover and turned up at Kelly's apartment with some apology brownies. When he didn't answer the door, she let herself in with the spare key, checking carefully for any signs of last night's bimbo of choice strewn across the floor. Instead, she found Kelly sleeping off his own hangover (he'd gone out three nights in a row after the Naomi encounter, trying to erase his stupidity from his memory – although he never admitted that). He woke up to the smell of coffee and to the sight of the petite blonde opening his curtains.  
"What are you doing here?"_

" _Good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty. I brought brownies to apologise."_

" _What are you apologising for?"_

" _Having to deal with me when I drank too much."_

" _How many times did you have to sneak us into your parent's house when we were in high school?"_

" _So I don't have to bring brownies when you're hungover?"_

" _Oh, no you always have to bring brownies."_

" _No plastic bimbos this morning?"_

" _Nah, you're the only girl for me Pixie."_

" _Funny." Naomi threw a pair of sweats at him before climbing onto the end of his bed, "We need to talk about that"_

 _She waited for him to pull the sweats on, "Look Kelly, that can't happen again."_

" _Why?" He grinned, "Was kissing me that bad?"_

" _Oh, it definitely wasn't unpleasant…" Naomi tried to keep her face from turning cherry red, as she remembered Kelly's hands running through her hair, down her back, over the curve of her arse… The way that he kissed the spot on her neck that made her purr like a kitten. "But Kelly, we're us. We're Kelly and Naomi. You've been best friends with my brother since Kindergarten; you've literally known me since I was in diapers. You saw me in the braces phase of my life"_

" _To be fair, the braces weren't great..."_

" _But I have a lovely smile now." Naomi knew that there were many things she could tease Kelly about after knowing him for 20 years, but instead defended her metal mouth years._

" _You've always had a lovely smile."_

" _That's sweet, but beside the point."_

" _So what is the point?"_

" _I love you Kelly… I really do… but I love you how I love Matt… And I love you both the way that I love Andy. We've always had something. We're always going to be Kelly and Naomi. You and I will always have a special bond, but you and me as a couple… You and I as anything other than what we are will end catastrophically."_

" _Wow, Naomi, it's too early in the morning for that level of rejection…"_

" _It's 3pm."_

" _I'm kidding… Come here…"_

" _Kelly…"_

" _For god's sake, Naomi. Come here."_

 _Naomi eyed her friend for a few seconds before crawling across the bed. Kelly wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his body. She leant her head into his shoulder, where he planted a kiss on the top of her head._

" _I love you Pixie. I don't think you understand how important you are to me and I never want to lose you. But you are a bombshell. There is literally no other way to say it. You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever met."_

" _Kelly…" Naomi noticed how he was absentmindedly playing with one of her baby curls at the nape of her neck._

" _No, you really are. And I'm an ass because my brain is basically in my penis… especially when I drink. And when I drink, I only see how fucking gorgeous you are, and I forget everything else. So I'm going to promise you something right now… I'm never going to make a move on you again."_

" _Kelly… You don't need to…."_

" _No, I do. And if I break this promise, I give you full permission to set Andy on me."_

" _Andy is a poodle."_

" _I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be if he found out how much I enjoyed…"_

" _Okay." Naomi elbowed him lightly; "I get it."_

" _And just so we're clear, you love me a little more than you love Matt right?"_

 _xxx_

From Naomi's face, Kelly could tell that she was remembering the same conversation that he was. Her face was painted with every bit of hurt that he knew he was causing her; he watched her eyes fill with tears. Taking a step towards her and reaching for her cheek, he noticed how she flinched and turned her head away.

"You promised…" Her breath hitched as she whispered

He knew he'd fucked it up for the last time.

* * *

 **A.N. New chapter! :D**

 **I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, especially how Kelly comes across... But it brought a bit of the history of their relationship, and it'll be important for the next couple of chapters. Also, I know the legal drinking age in the US is 21, but Naomi has three older brother types wrapped tightly around her finger who can legally buy her booze... I also don't want her to come across Mary-Sue ish. I want her to have a bit of a wild streak. Also, do we like the flashback? I might put a few more in...**

 **I promise that Harrison will definitely feature in the next chapter (wedding planning will be happening (!))**

 **Please let me know what you think**

~ **C.I**

 **xxx**


	5. I Know This Little Chapel

**The Heart of this House**

 _Follow the story of Andy Darden's younger sister and her relationship with Firehouse 51 and a certain Lieutenant. Naomi Darden is a surgical intern at Gaffney Chicago Medical Center (Chicago Med) but her heart is at Chicago's infamous Firehouse 51 where her family risks their lives every day. This is set across the entire Chicago franchise (so may turn into a PD/Med crossover)_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – I Know This Little Chapel**

 _Three months later..._

Naomi lay on her stomach; her head nestled on Harrison's chest and her back tingling where his fingers traced light patterns over her still sensitive skin. His breathing was still heavy so she watched his chest rise and fall, listening to the heavy thumping of her fiancé's heart.

"Maybe you should come on some more of my runs with me…You're struggling to keep up with me." She mused, trying to keep herself from shivering. Since her mother-in-law had insisted on a bespoke Vera Wang dress, she'd upped her weekly boxing sessions with Antonio to bi-weekly and was running every morning. Some ridiculous thing about _"You don't alter a Vera to fit you, you alter yourself to fit Vera."_

Harrison chuckled, before flipping the blonde onto her back, "I'm sure I could think of more _pleasurable_ ways of exercising." His fingers interlaced with hers, pinning her against the sheets.

She fluttered her eyelashes, "Oh really, Mr Archibald?"

He swooped in to kiss her, capturing her lips in the way that always took her breath away. She interlocked her ankles around his waist and rolled them over, playfully locking his own hands either side of his head. He often forgot that she trained with a cop. "I love you..."

She allowed him to sit up, so that she was sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around him. She ran her hands through his hair, whispering, "I love you too..." before closing the gap between them. There was hardly a millimeter between their bare skin as he wrapped both his arms tightly around her back, their passion bubbling over as they traced over one another's bodies.

Naomi groaned as her phone rang (although it may have been a moan from where Harrison had been kissing her neck). "Leave it…" Harrison mumbled between kisses, wrapping his arm around her waist and sliding her closer into his body. The obnoxious trills continued to play a ring tone that had been chirping more often in recent weeks.

She let out a defeated sigh, "It's your mother."

Now it was his turn to groan, as she reluctantly extracted herself from his arms and picked up the phone, wrapping herself in a sheet. He collapsed against the pillow and Naomi kissed him apologetically, before slipping out of the bed and going to find her wedding planner. It was highly likely that this was what the call was about.

"Hi Mrs Archibald…"

"Naomi," the blonde winced at the screech that emerged from the tiny little speaker, "I asked you to send me your guest list days ago… I still do not have your guest list. And we need to confirm the appointments for next week…"

Naomi tuned out, shaking her head and turning to the page in her planner where she'd started jotting down names. She ran her finger over the name that had been written and crossed out three times. The last three months had been strange. They'd become one of those annoying soppy 'engaged' couples. She'd basically moved into Harrison's apartment, even though she wasn't ready to give up her cute little house. Harrison's mother had essentially taken over the wedding planning and Naomi found herself spending the majority of her free time in the office of the award winning wedding planner who was apparently essential. Harrison was thrilled that his wife-to-be and mother were seemingly getting along - he missed the passive aggressive snipes - and the absence of Kelly Severide in their lives made him extremely happy. Naomi knew that Harrison felt threatened by Kelly; her relationships with Matt and Kelly were far from normal and often caused problems in her previous relationships. Since Matt's engagement to Hallie, however, Kelly seemed to be picking up the _'slack'_ which meant that he faced the full force of Harrison's jealousy and disapproval at the nature of their friendship.

Between her shifts, studying for her ever looming boards and the _god damn_ wedding planning, Naomi didn't have a lot of time to visit the firehouse and her visits were usually very fleeting. It was usually to drop off a box of baked goods, during which Kelly tried to make himself very scarce. She might've forgiven him for the events of the gala, but he hadn't forgiven himself so their interactions were limited to a nodded greeting when they did happen to cross paths.

xxx

"So why are you fighting this time?" Leslie had asked after the most recent girl's night, when they'd spent the night at her apartment and Kelly had darted out of the door before the girls had stirred themselves from the alcohol induced slumber party.

"We're not fighting…" Naomi muttered, as she poured them all some coffee.

Gabby raised her eyebrow, "Is that why the two of you can't be in the same room for more than ten seconds?"

"We're not fighting," She insisted, taking a sip from the dark blue mug, "We're just working some stuff out."

"Oh my god, you slept with him…" Leslie shouted, banging her own coffee onto the kitchen counter. She held out her palm to Gabby, "You owe me ten bucks"

"I did not sleep with him!"

Gabby noticed how quickly she denied it and pursed her lips, "Me thinks you doth protest…"

"I didn't sleep with Kelly. Neither one of us would be breathing if we did."

Leslie lowered her hand and quickly grabbed her saviour mug of coffee again, "That's true, Andy would kill you guys."

"We… um," Naomi frowned, wondering how to explain everything, "Harrison was…"

Gabby scoffed, "Okay… why are you still engaged?"

"What?"

The Latina drummed the kitchen island excitedly, "Your fiancé is jealous of your relationship with Kelly isn't he? So he said something to Kelly and now Kelly is wandering around like a lost puppy because Harrison told him to stay away…"

Naomi let out a breath, "Something like that."

Leslie laughed, "Yeah, I'm with Gabby on this one. Why are you still engaged?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There was… let me see… Jeremy and…"

"Oh, and Paul, Trevor, Michael, Adam… and… Oh, who was that one who punched Matt?"

"That was Christopher. Your point is?" Naomi rolled her eyes at the mentions of her exes.

"Every single guy who has made even a whimper about being jealous of your relationships with Matt and Kelly usually gets booted within three days."

Naomi made to disagree, before realising the truth behind what they were saying, "This is different…"

"How is it different? What did the dragon lady threaten to sue you or something?"

She shook her head.

"Then what…"

Leslie noticed how Naomi's eye kept falling to her engagement ring and how she adopted this odd expression every time she saw it on her finger, "Oh my god. You really love him, don't you?"

Gabby stopped at the interruption and frowned as Naomi's head snapped up.

"Who Harrison? Yeah, of course I love him… that's why I'm marrying him..."

"No, I mean… There's never been a guy that you put before the boys…"

"What are you talking about, Les?"

Leslie Shay suddenly got it. Harrison genuinely made Naomi happy. She was genuinely in love with the guy… the guy that they'd all been secretly hoping would be axed soon... Naomi was going to spend the rest of her life with him. It was probably time they all got used to that.

xxx

"… And hurry up with that guest list, I want to send out the Save the Dates…"

Naomi snapped out of her day dream, "Hold on… We haven't decided on a date yet."

"I thought Harrison would've told you. The Library has an opening in September…" From her tone, Naomi could tell that the woman had not told her fiancé of the date either; a date that was only three months away.

"But Harrison and I didn't want to get married that quickly…"

"… Nonsense, the sooner that you two are married, the better." The older woman interrupted and Naomi had to resist the temptation to hang up, "and don't forget the dress fitting on Wednesday."

Huffing, Naomi said her goodbyes and threw the phone at the couch before hitching up the trailing white linen and shuffling back towards the bedroom.

"Your mother has booked a venue in September." She said shortly, collapsing on the bed next to Harrison.

"Wow, that's soon…" The lawyer slid his arm through the sheets and pulled her towards him, she gasped as his cold hands found her waist.

She snuggled into him, "I was hoping we'd have longer… I want more of this… this engagement bliss."

"Do you really want to wait? Because I can call my mother and tell her to find a new venue for…"

"No…" Naomi interrupted, running her hand over Harrison's chest, "I want to marry you… and if marrying you in September makes your mother happy."

Harrison ran his hand down her arm, "But are you happy?"

"I couldn't care less…" She muttered, propping herself on her elbow, "We could elope to Vegas and I'd be happy."

He kissed her, pulling her back on top of him, "So, what else did she want?"

Naomi untwisted herself from the sheet and settling her legs either side of his torso, ruffled up her hair, "Do we have to talk about your mother right now?"

She smiled as he pulled her face down towards his, "No… No we don't…"

* * *

 **A.N. Two chapters in one day, you lucky people! Thank you for all the encouraging reviews, I wasn't expecting this story to be received so well. Please keep reviews and suggestions coming!**

 **I know that this is a short one, but I want to get the story moving a bit (hence the time jump). I know things with Kelly were left on a bit of a cliff hanger, but I'll address that in the next couple of chapters.**

 **Let me know what you think? How do we like Harrison? (I've given him a FC, Lucas Medeiros, so now I'm getting a little attached to him)**

 **~ C.I**

 **xxx**


End file.
